


APEX Amalgamation

by DaxOrbit



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: APEX Team, Characters are based on profiles of APEX characters included in the game, F/M, Mass Effect Andromeda APEX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxOrbit/pseuds/DaxOrbit
Summary: When APEX decides to assemble it's first team of intentionally mixed alien races to capitalize on their variety of talents, they instead receive a blend of outcasts unsure of their place in Andromeda, much less among other alien species.
Relationships: Original Female Human Character(s)/Original Salarian Character(s), Original Female Human Character(s)/Original Turian Character(s)





	APEX Amalgamation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a test to see if I could see through even just part of my first attempt at fan-fiction, and also to remedy my wish that the multiplayer APEX content had given us more lore and story driven aspects. 
> 
> The profiles found below are highly referenced from the ones found with APEX characters, with names added and their personalities expanded. Credit to the Mass Effect wiki for the images.

**DATABASE NOTE:**  
  
The following is an archived correspondence between Nexus Milita Leader Tiran Kandros, Andromeda Initiative Director Jarun Tann, and Initiative Psychologist Dr. Sonia Tressel. Access to previous or following correspondence regarding the conceptualization and eventual formation of the designated team ' _APEX: Amalgamation_ ' must receive written permission from all previously stated parties. 

* * *

  
  
**ARCHIVED MESSAGES:**  
  
  


  
****  
****

* * *

**_'APEX: AMALGAMATION'_ RECOMMENDED ROSTER:** **  
Reference: Dr. Sonia Tressel**

****

**Robin Glyson** **  
**Race: Human | Position: Adept  
  
Miss Glyson displays an excellent work ethic, a solid understanding of field strategics, and a willingness to follow through on all difficult decisions associated with a leadership position. Her demeanor is rigid, and her focus on promotion has ostracized her largely from the other humans in her unit. I believe placing her in charge of this team would ensure its success, as she would likely feel a desire to set the standard. As an additional consideration, I believe a fresh start may do her demeanor some good.  
  
 _(Doctor’s note: Robin Glyson should not be considered for the team if she is not placed in the leader slot. I believe she will undermine any other operative’s attempts to lead, as she is doing in her current squad.)_

* * *

****

**Micheal Dinns**  
Race: Human | Position: Engineer  
  
Mr. Dinns is a forward thinker, well equipped to provide the team with any and all technological advances they may require in the field. Like Miss Glyson, he is seeking professional recognition, but I believe he is unprepared for the challenge. He has an unrealistic expectation of leadership, joining this team may serve to educate him on this path and mold him into a better member for APEX.  
  
 _(Doctor’s note: Reference Seev Normik below.)_

* * *

__

**Tuva T’Kyah** **  
**Race: Asari | Position: Duelist

Tuva is a former Justicar and displays all of the personality traits appropriate to the position. She is passionate about assuring the safety of her teammates and the overall success of APEX and the Initiative. She refused to elaborate on her choice to depart the Milky Way and the Justicars by association, and has isolated herself from other Asari. I believe joining the Amalgamation Team may be her best option for breaking down personal barriers.  
  
 _(Doctor’s note: Due to topics brought up during Tuva’s psychological assessment, I will be recommending her for one of the Initiative's therapy focus groups, as she seems to be struggling with her decision to undertake the trip to Andromeda.)_

* * *

****

**Parrs Phern** **  
**Race: Salarian | Position: Infiltrator  
  
Parrs departed the STG by choice several months prior to his joining the Initiative, but seems to have successfully completed all associated training and obtained the skills appropriate to the organization, his track record in APEX is immaculate. He is, however, extremely talkative, his ideal topic being himself, which I believe did not serve him well in the espionage career. As many Salarian APEX operatives are STG transfers, his voluntary exiting has not enamored him to them. I believe he will rise to the occasion in a team without this stigma.

_  
(Doctor’s note: Parrs has requested his given name be redacted, I have included it due to standard procedures, but he will only accept his family name in conversation.)_

* * *

****

**Seev Normik** **  
**Race: Krogan | Position: Vanguard **  
****  
**Normik is self admittedly the most openly disliked member in the Krogan branch of APEX. Alcohol abuse led to his failure to complete the ‘Rite of Passage’, an unprecedented personal event, as it was described to me, and he refuses to discuss the matter further. He is nonetheless single minded in his pursuit of APEX’s goals and his own personal redemption, if that is possible in his societal standards. I wish to see him added to the team, if not for it’s benefit of a Krogan member, then for his mental health as he has admitted to socializing with only one individual in APEX thus far.  
 _  
(Doctor’s note: Normik and Micheal Dinns are currently known entities to each other, Dinns is Normik’s only social life line in APEX, and I believe he would flourish with the support system)  
_

* * *

****

**Taris Nik** **  
**Race: Turian | Position: Soldier  
 **  
****[REDACTED]**

  
_(Doctor’s note: Upon request by the Turian Immigration Office, I have been asked not to detail any personal information regarding Taris Nik. What I have been told I am allowed to say that he only spoke twice during our interview, once as a greeting, and a second time to confirm his identity. All other questions were met with silence or body language cues. He also refused to remove his helmet. I am nonetheless recommending Taris Nik for a position on the Amalgamation Team, as he filed a request to leave the Turian branch of APEX one week prior to now, and he has been exemplary in the field thus far.)_

* * *

**APPENDIX:**

  
_(Doctor’s note: While I am aware that the Amalgamation Team has requested only 6 members and no overages of any particular race, I am nonetheless including a seventh psychological profile for an additional human member, as I believe she would be an asset to the team.)_   
  
****

**Olivia Vera** **  
**Race: Human | Position: Sentinel  
  
Miss Vera is an Alliance military graduate who was employed in a security position for the Alliance Embassy on the Presidium prior to her enlistment in the Initiative. This is her first experience with active combat, and while her training was extensive, I have several concerns regarding her ability to thrive in APEX without direct mentor ship. This may be an ideal shared goal for your team, and a benefit to Miss Vera.  
  
 _(Doctor’s note: Miss Vera displayed a thorough sense of optimism when presented with the possibility of working on a mixed race team. I believe this mindset would be beneficial to team morale, though I am unsure if it will be reciprocated.)_


End file.
